This invention has to do with juice extraction process improvements affecting the quality of fruit juice flowing through and being processed by a fruit juice extractor process.
The typical juice production plant is equipped to process a stream of juice from primary extraction machines.
The extract, or raw juice stream, contains a pure liquid component and a pulp component. The pulp component contains juice sacks and other non liquid elements that contribute to the quality of the juice when present in specific quantities but could be detrimental to the quality of the juice when present in too great a quantity.
In order to ensure a good quality juice product it is important to filter the desirable juice component from the raw juice stream. This "finishing" process step has been traditionally done using screens, filters, centrifuges and screw-type finishers that will force the raw juice under pressure through a chamber provided with screen sections that screen out and prevent the inclusion of pulp in the processed juice stream.
The invention presented herein is a raw juice filtering device that will filter the pulp and other undesirable elements from the raw juice and produce a clear stream of finished juice after.